wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Hive Queen/@comment-52.206.255.171-20181215191542
Meanwhile on the Starfeelt docking ship Coral : They did WHAT!? Commander : They took your daughter and left on an unknown ship ma’am. Nerdy Engineer : Actually, the pilot removed the tracker system and- Coral : I don’t care! We will do whatever it takes to kill them all. Commander : Ma’am, our cameras have recorded a very shady man moving towerds the Brig. Coral : How shady? Commander Shady enough to be considered part of the DC universe that joined forces with Batman and decided to become the edge lords. Nerdy Engineer : He didn’t seem that shady. He seemed more like he came from Halo. Coral : SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT UNIVERSE THIS ‘SHADY’ MAN CAME FROM!!! Commander of Communications : Ma’am, security said the heard him taking about a ‘Countdown’. Current investigation is unknown. Coral : Who was released when he came out with other people? Commander : Let’s see, no terrible and homicidal criminals released. Just Clay, Sunny, Glory, Starflight, Winter, a man named ‘Captain’, and along with another man named ‘Me’. And that’s about it Ma’am. Coral : And they stole my daughter. Find them. And kill them. Meanwhile on USS Jade Captain : So that’s where your from. Stranger : Yeah, my world ended because it reached its Courdown. And your world is about to end the same as mine. Sunny : So all we need to do is just, stop it. Stranger : Easier said than done. Each universe I travel through has a select amount of keys, and those keys will unlock the door to stop the Countdown. Glory : Seems a bit ironic that we all might die due a clock, right? Tsunami : Why must you always say such cruel things in the right time. Glory : It seems I had this skill even when I was born. Starflight : And where do you suppose we find those ‘keys’. Stranger : They should always be with a guardian. Me : I don’t like it. Winter : Why, it’s the perfect redemption story there is. Me : Yeah, it’s not like we just used the ‘Force’ to get out of prison and then decided to commit grand theft auto. After that, decide to be hitchhikers and not trying to run away from a mad, and psychotic Admiral. Clay : Yeah, doesn’t make that much of sense a bit. Stranger : I know, but it’s our only option. A portal opens on the bridge. When that happens, a figure walks out into the room Stranger 2 : Hello everybody. Captain, Stranger, and Tsunami : Who are you? Stranger 2 : I’m someone that your friend only knows. Stranger 2 looks directly at Stranger Me : But, who are you? Stranger 2 : I’m Adrina, and I’m the guardian of this dimension. Winter : You seem like you just came out of Matrix and fused with Destiny. Adrina : I know. I like it too. Stranger : Where’s your weapon? Adrina, brought out her sword that looked like a katana Adrina : You mean the thing. Glory : How many days till the Countdown? Stranger : Just 9 more days. Winter and Clay spit out there coffee Winter, and Clay : How many days again? Adrina : Are you all really that deaf. Me : Some of us. Adrina : You had to put up with these bozos. Stranger : You’ll get used to them pretty quick Adrina. Clay : Are we really going to die? Starflight : Yes Clay, we are going to die. Clay crumples to the floor crying about his last ever meal Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory move to him reassuring him that he will have very big feast in honor Captain : We’re gonna die trying to save the universe, aren’t we. Adrina : Yes indeed ‘Captain’. Yes indeed.